


Keeping An Open Mind.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Cross Dressing. McKirk., First Time, Fluff and Humor, Games, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Jim and Bones are in Bones's cabin indulging in a seemingly innocent game of...Doctors & Nurses!(A similar version of three of my previous works, Batman & Robin based.)





	Keeping An Open Mind.

Feeling mutually tipsy from sharing a bottle of illegal Brandy and a few 'tall tales', they retire to Bones's bed.

"You will feel a whole lot better if you lie down now Nurse."

"Why Doctor, what do you have in mind?"

"Shh Nurse relax, trust me-I'm a Doctor! I have to remove all your clothing for an internal examination."

"Why Doctor, should I like what's on your mind?"

"Shh Nurse relax, trust me-I'm a Doctor! I have to concentrate on feeling my way into your lower posterior region, there is a 'special' button I need to press to set off a chain reaction throughout your other organs."

"Why Doctor, my mind is becoming set on this examination I do believe."

"Shh Nurse relax, trust me I'm a Doctor! I know what I'm doing down here, your In safe hands."

"Why Doctor, Hmm my mind isn't the only organ your mind-set is stimulating!"

"Shh Nurse relax, trust me I'm a Doctor! I do see clearly that a really huge emergency has arisen, its sprung right into my mind!"

"Why Doctor, I'm not in two minds now about leaving you in sole charge of dealing with this, growing situation at hand...oohhaahh that's just lovely Doc!"

"Shh Nurse relax, trust me I'm a Doctor! Do you realise what's happening here and now Nurse? My Legendary healing hands, have finally full-filled their long awaited destiny!"

"Why Doctor, You'll never need to mind your bed-side manners with Li'l ole me again! I will be cum'in back to you to be 'cured' as often as my 'little problem' comes up, and just for the record Doctor, I've always trusted my extra special Chief Medical Officer!"

"Shh Nurse relax, I've got a 'little problem' of my own to attend to right now!"

"Why Doctor, need a Nurses helping hand? Try mine!"

The End.


End file.
